Hot Chocolate
by lovepadfoot
Summary: "James took one look at me before doing something that I would always remember..." Cute ONE-SHOT! Leave a review for more stories!


**Another ONE-SHOT! Some fluff a the end!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT COOL ENOUGH TO BE J.K ROWLING!**

* * *

Oof—sorry didn't see you! Ouch—oops my fault, I'm sorry. Sorry—ugh!" I winced as another person stepped on my foot as I pushed my way through the crowd of students.

My day started out normal enough. I was running a little late (as usual), Slughorn gave Griffindor 20 points because of my excellent Draught of Living Death. But that was before Professor Flitwick kindly asked if I would deliver some books—really heavy books— to the greenhouses. Unfortunately, I was Head Girl, and with the responsibility, I had to stop duels happened in the corridors. And with my luck, there was a duel waiting for me to stop.

I pushed past another person until I was at the front of the swarm of students. There stood Severus Snape, some Slytherin snot named Avery and Sirius Black, glaring at each other with raised wands.

"What is going on here?!" I said heatedly, throwing the books on the floor and stomping into the clearing. The students watched with rapt attention.

"Just having a chat, Evans." Sirius said casually.

"I'm sure you men can have a completely appropriate chat without your wands!" I said indignantly.

"You should go, Evans." Sirius muttered, not taking his eyes off the two Slytherins.

"I'm giving you another chance, Black. You can either embrace your pure blood and join us or stay a blood traitor." Avery said grinning maliciously. His eyes went to mine, shamelessly checked me out.

"Either way, mudbloods like her will become trash on the streets." he flicked his wand and I felt a sting on my cheek.

"The only thing she'll be good enough for is satisfying—" He was abruptly cut off as Sirius threw a hex at him.

Snape raised his wand as Sirius moved forward, but I put a hand on his chest.

"Don't do it. He's not worth it." I said my eyes defeated.

Sirius's eyes softened before he lowered his wand.

"Coward!" Snape called as he walked away.

"Disgusting snake!" Sirius said venomously.

I couldn't keep the satisfaction off my face as I completely ignored Snape and hurried to pick up the books I threw on the floor.

Silently, Sirius was at my side, helping me. The crowd dispersed and I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you." I said as he handed me the last book.

"I was being a gentleman, Evans." He said shrugging.

I smiled amusedly. "Not just for the books, but for stopping the duel."

He shrugged again.

Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're bleeding." He stated, his eyes suddenly angry.

I pressed a hand to my cheek where I felt the sting, and sure enough he  
was right. "Sirius, no!" I said anxiously.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered under his breath.

I glared at him. "You will not! I don't need you to do anything! I can take care of it on my own!" I said stubbornly.

His eyes were stony, but mine were resolved. We sized each other up until he let out a tired sigh.

"Why do you have so many books?" He asked, changing the topic.

Realization struck me like a brick. "Blimey! I forgot." I started running down the corridor, ignoring Sirius's calls.

Unfortunately, when I got to the doors out of the castle, I ran into Peeves.

"Ickle Head Girl out on her own, past hours! Bad head girl!" He taunted.

_Stay clam Lily. He's just trying to get a rise out of you._ I chanted in my head.

"I'm on a task for Professor Flitwick, Peeves." I said politely.  
He cackled. "Ickle Evans must be punished!" And without another word he swooped down and threw a pie at me, and flew away.

My mouth was opened I shock, as the pie clung to my robes.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, I stormed down to the greenhouse.

"Perfect! Just bloody perfect." I muttered sourly.  
I approached the greenhouse and pulled in the handle to the door. It remain shut.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said hitting my head on the locked greenhouse door impatiently.

I was late. Again! Thanks to that stupid alarm clock, that stupid duel, and stupid Peeves.

I turned to leave when I noticed an open window. I quickly walked to it, smiling in relief knowing I could just levitate the books into the greenhouse where Professor Sprout would find them tomorrow.

I summoned a bucket, before standing on it and levitating the books into the greenhouse, and onto the Professor's chair.

Abruptly, I felt my balance crumble and I was on the ground.

"Ow."

I groaned. "Could this day get any worse?!" I said angrily.

Suddenly, I felt a drop of moisture on my cheek and the rain started coming in and fast.

"I just had to open my bloody mouth!" I shouted as I stood up, wincing as I felt the scratches on my skin burn.

I walked back to the castle, shivering.

The day was worse than I had expected. First the points, then the books, then the duel, then Peeves and then the stupid falling and twisting my ankle and then the rain! I had the worst luck in the world!  
All I wanted then, was a shower and a nice warm bed.

I walked to the Head's dormitory, that I shared with James Potter. He was a prat for most of the years I had known him, but now he was a good friend. He pulled his weight with his duties and even carried my weight sometimes. James was charming, funny, not to mention handsome. I wonder where he was. I barely remembered seeing him today.

I said the password to the portrait and it swung open.  
"

Hey Lily." James took one look at me before doing something that I would always remember.

He offered me a mug of steaming hot chocolate.

"Rough day?" He asked sympathetically, holding out the mug.

I just stared at the mug and then at him and then stared at the mug and then stared at him.

And then, in a split second, I was in front of him, and kissing him.

I faintly heard the mug hit the floor before he was kissing me back.

After a couple seconds, I pulled away. "It wasn't so bad." I said after a second of silence.

I left him standing in the middle of our common room as I grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and walking up the steps to my dormitory so I could take a shower.

I didn't see a slow smile spread across James's face nor did I hear him mumble.

"She tasted like pie."

* * *

**;) Leave a review!**


End file.
